I Think We Were The Loudest
by Hiddlestoner1998
Summary: Human!AU Sam and Dean visit a demon-angel themed club as demons. There, they find two angels that they bring home (M-RATED FOR A REASON). Destiel with side-Sabriel.


Credit to Kripke for the characters, sadly I don't own any *sigh*

"Sammy," Dean pouted. "Do I look okay?"

The taller man surveyed his older brother, taking in the bared, defined torso and black leather trousers. Black contacts covered his normally-green eyes pure black (even the whites).

"Yes, you look perfectly demonic. Am I alright?" Sam was wearing the same, but his leather trousers were red. He had the same all-black contacts.

"Yep. We're gonna kick ass at Fallen," Dean grinned, referring to the demon-and-angel themed club down town. It leaned towards bondage and BDSM, but didn't really refuse anyone, as long as they were in costumes.

"Let's go, demon," Sam laughed, and they hurried towards their taxi. Nervous anticipation filled both of them as the taxi slowed to a stop. Dean paid the driver, and they walked to the bouncer.

"Hey," the bouncer's smile was flirty, but as both brothers were bisexual, they didn't really mind.

"Hey," Dean grinned before they were swept into the club. Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons, was blasting from the speakers, and the demons swayed their hips as they made their way to the bar.

"Hey, Ellen, Bobby," Sam nodded to the pair behind the bar.

"Lookin' good, boys," Ellen laughed. "Have fun tonight."

"We will," the elder Winchester smirked, his eyes wandering over the dance-floor. He caught sight of a lithe figure, dancing in the middle of the club, and watched There were two, actually, but only one drew him.

Two angels. One was golden-haired that moved in seductive, well-practised movements. White wings were folded against his back, and his amber-gold eyes gleamed. The other was dark-haired, with stunning blue eyes, and he danced with a sensual grace that had Dean licking his lips. Black wings decorated his back. Both were shirtless, in tight jeans that looked as though they'd been moulded to the angels' bodies.

"Who is that?" the brothers murmured at the same time, and blushed. While Dean had been watching the blue-eyed fallen angel, Sammy had been drooling over the golden boy.

"That's Gabriel and Castiel. Gabe is golden-wings, Cas is the fallen," Pam chuckled, sliding on to the bar-stool beside the Winchesters. "Brothers. Shame they're both gay."

She winked, eyes glinting, and slipped back into the crowd, dressed in a red corset and black skinny jeans.

"Damn," Dean let out a low whistle. He slid off his bar-stool and made his way over to the pair.

"Hey!" he had to shout to be heard over the music as For Your Entertainment, by Adam Lambert, began to play.

"Hey!" Gabriel grinned. "Is that gorgeous moose over there your brother?"

"Yep," Dean laughed. "That's Sam, I'm Dean."

"This is Castiel, call him Cas," Gabriel winked and vanished towards the bar.

"Hey," Dean smiled, suddenly nervous.

"Hey," Cas beamed. "Dance with me, demon Dean?"

"Love to," the demon purred. He began to dance with the angel, knowing he looked good, when the blue-eyed man did something unexpected that made him harden in his black leather trousers.

Cas turned and continued to dance, grinding his ass into Dean's crotch. The demon bit off a moan and continued to move, leaning forwards to press his hard dick into the curve of Cas's ass.

"Hmm, someone's enjoying themselves," the angel smirked.

"Like you aren't," Dean snorted. "Wanna gt outta here, angel? Or shall we give these people a show?"

"Yep. Yours?" Cas asked, leading the demon outside by his hand. Dean caught sight of Pamela's knowing smirk, and threw her a wink.

"Yep, but first ..." Dean spun the angel round and pinned him against the wall in a searing kiss. He'd always been the one in control, so he was stunned when Cas flipped them so the taller man was trapped by his heated gaze and full lips.

"Let's get a cab," slender fingers grazed the demon's crotch, and he moaned as the angel flagged down a taxi. Dean found himself pinned to the seat by the smaller man, despite the driver's requests. After the first three requests, he just left them to it with a good-natured chuckle. Cas paid and they stumbled into the house, desperate.

"My room. I have a feeling our brothers may be here soon," Dean gasped, leading the angel upstairs. As soon as the door clicked shut, Cas's deft hands were sliding the tight leather trousers off the smaller man. Jeans and underwear joined them on the floor a moment later, along with the wings from Cas's costume.

Then they were tangling together and falling to Dean's bed, lips clashing with desperate fervour.

"Fuck me!" Dean rasped when Cas pulled back.

"Oh, I intend to. Lube?" the angel's gravel-deep voice was wrecked. Dean snatched a bottle off the nearby cabinet and handed it to Cas.

"My, my. You really are a dom," the angel murmured when he slid a slick finger into Dean's entrance. "So tight."

"More," the demon whined, wiggling against those talented fingers. Cas scissored him open before pulling back to slick himself up.

The angel pushed into him, not stopping until he was buried inside his lover. He paused for a moment, and Dean moaned, desperate for friction.

"Move, dammit!" the demon's black eyes turned Cas on, more than he cared to admit and he began to pound into the man beneath him, hard and fast. "Oh, _fuck." _

__Dean began to arch into each thrust, screaming with each one, and Cas was so _close _...

Then the demon lifted a hand, his nails digging into the angel's back, and he came with a shout. He lurched forwards, biting a bruise into Dean's neck, and the man came untouched.

"Mmm, angel ..." Dean moaned as Cas licked him clean.

"My demon," he purred, stretching out beside him. "Take off those contacts."

Dean removed them, and the blue-eyed angel found himself gazing into gorgeous green eyes. Then the front door slammed shut, and a filthy, low groan came from nearby as two people kicked a bedroom door shut. A desperate whine, a moan ... a wicked smile lit up Cas's face.

"Care to see who can scream louder, lover?" he smirked, and Dean's cock hardened again. Cas's own dick was hard too, and his eyes glittered.

He moved to the wardrobe, opening it to show a self of toys, just as he'd expected. Hand-cuffs and a whip in his hands, he returned to the bed. Dean lifted his wrists, letting Cas cuff him to the metal bed-frame. Then the sharp bite of the whip made him groan.

"You will call me 'master'," Cas commanded. "Understand?"

"Yes, mater," Dean licked his lips. "Please, master ..."

The blue-eyed man knelt between his spread legs, and leaned forwards to kiss and bite at the larger man's neck. He moved down, earning cries and moans as he nipped and sucked at the smooth expanse of bronze skin before him. Finally, he reached Dean's weeping cock and smirked up at the panting man.

"Later, lover," he promised, before sliding into his demon again. Dean shouted out in pleasure and Cas gave a loud cry as he began to pound into his lover again. When Dean began to writhe and buck against him, he came with a roar.

Then he withdrew and settled in the cradle of Dean's legs, eyeing the painfully-hard cock his Dean had.

"Please, master, please," the demon begged. A wicked smile graced Cas's face, and he sucked Dean into his mouth.

Blessed with an almost non-existent gag reflex, Cas deep-throated his huge cock without a problem. He hallowed his cheeks, earning beautiful cries from the man above him. He tongued the slit, and Dean's hips bucked. Getting an idea, the angel paused and sealed his lips around the head.

With a whimper, Dean fucked himself into the heaven of Cas's mouth. The sight of that beautiful man, his lips bruised and swollen with eyes that were heavy-lidded with pleasure and satisfaction, had the demon coming coming with a near-scream, nails raking across Cas's back and shoulders. He sank on to the bed, spent and exhausted, and let the angel uncuff him before curling up in his arms.

"Good-night, my demon lover," Cas purred.

"Good-night, my fallen angel," Dean chuckled, pressing his lips to a sweaty forehead. He lowered his voice to a conspirator's whisper. "I think we were the loudest."


End file.
